The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the disassembly of a turbofan gas turbine engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing substantially intact the inner portion of the engine so that no disconnection of shafts or intricately aligned components is necessitated.
Turbofan gas turbine engines generally include a core engine coupled in driving relationship to a forward mounted fan module. The fan module, in a high-bypass ratio engine, includes a large diameter single stage fan and a multiple stage intermediate pressure compressor or booster. The fan is surrounded by a fan casing supported by a plurality of structural members which are, in turn, supported on a casing surrounding the booster. The core engine includes a high pressure compressor, a combustor and a multi-stage turbine for extracting energy from combustion gases exiting the combustor for driving the compressors and fan.
Mounting of such high-bypass engines on an aircraft generally requires one or more structural supports which connect the engine to a structural member, sometimes referred to as a strut or pylon, on a wing or fuselage, depending upon the mounting location. The structural supports extend through an aerodynamic cowling, sometimes referred to as a nacelle, and couple to the engine casing. Coupling may be to the fan casing (or shroud) and to the casing surrounding the turbine. In general, some form of structural yoke is attached to the engine casing and the structural supports attach to the yoke.
As gas turbine engines have become more powerful and larger, a concern has developed with handling and transporting of such engines. In particular, engines are now being developed with fans and fan casings having diameters in the range of twelve feet. Transporting of such engines by air or ground is not practical with current commercial aircraft and over-the-road transportation guidelines. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide method of assembly and disassembly of such engines which permits transport without exceeding aircraft or ground transport size limitations.
The problems associated with handling and transporting of such large engines extends beyond shipments to the installation, removal, and handling of the engines in aircraft servicing. It is therefor further desirable to provide a method and apparatus for servicing of such engines which overcome the problems associated with such large diameter fans.